Bella's Dream, Edward's Pleasure
by ButterflyxKiss
Summary: Bella has a very... graphic dream. So graphic that she may have reached out to Edward to reenact it in her sleep. How far will our gentlemanly Edward let this go? EPOV - Vampire/Human *Lemon*


**For all who saw this story a few hours ago, I'm sorry about it being a giant paragraph! I'm downloading it mobiley and had some trouble. I promise it will sound better and less confusing this time. **

**Hi everyone! I'm trying out my first story here so PLEASE leave a review *Alice's puppy dog eyes* This is ALL about Edward because... well... He's Edward. This is for everyone that ever wondered what Edward did when Bella had one of those dreams ;) **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Well... Umm you see... No I don't. But hey a girl can dream right. Stephanie Meyer I praise you for your giving me Edward to borrow :)**

* * *

"Mmmmmm..." Bella hummed as she snuggled even closer to my side, deeply asleep. I smiled. She was so beautiful, perfect in every form of the word. I buried my nose even further into her soft, brown hair. I inhaled deeply, taking in her wonderful scent. Mmmm... Strawberries. But before that was the sweet smell of her blood.

It had gotten easier to be around my Bella. Though, the venom still flooded my mouth slightly, the fire that once licked the back of my throat now receded to a dull ache. My self control was slipping, however.

Everyday it would become slightly more difficult to push her away from an especially heated kiss. Lately it has been an internal battle just sleeping in her bed at night. Internal and external, actually. As weeks and months fly by, my angel continues to mature. Mentally and physically.

I can't help but notice the small changes that weren't as prominent last year and I wasn't the only one who noticed. The little baby fat melted off her beautiful, high cheek bones. Her curves were just a bit more prominent. Her breasts fuller. Lately I couldn't help but wonder how far down her incredible blush went...

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. They were not proper. Nothing that a gentleman like myself should think about. Especially not about someone as innocent as my sweet angel. Not to mention that thoughts lead to actions. And those actions could not take place... yet. At least not until we were married. Even then, the thought that I could damage my angel was not something i could bear. I could never forgive myself if I hurt her. She was so fragile. Silk over glass.

All of a sudden her heart rate and her breathing picked up. She must be dreaming now. Bella shifted even closer to me. Mumbling my name in her sleep. I smiled down at her immersing myself deeper into her scent.I still find myself fantasizing about the day that I will get to make love to my angel. To feel her heat surrounding me completely. To truly make her mine. To hear her moaning my name as I-

I snapped my teeth together and growled in frustration. She was too tempting for her own good. I could feel my growing arousal tenting easily and obviously in my loose sleep pants. I cursed myself for wearing flannel pants to bed and moved my hips back in an attempt to not disturb her with my erection.

She of course chose that very moment to hitch her leg around my waist and pull me closer. I shut my eyes and groaned quietly in frustration and pleasure as I pressed into her. Too. Damn. Tempting. I reluctantly removed her leg and laid her next to me as I tried to get it together. She moaned as I shifted her away. This wasn't helping. She must be having one of those dreams. Thank goodness Charlie had the graveyard shift tonight and wouldn't be back till morning. My eyebrows scrunched up as I sighed and shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. Not with her but with my body's reactions.

Suddenly the bed shifted as Bella threw her arm across my torso. This was normal, this was allowed. At least she had the excuse of dreaming about such things, I'm positive if I could dream I would do the same. My eyes opened as I tried to calm myself by counting the pieces of the popcorn ceiling.

Her hand moved down to the edge of my pajama pants and my breath hitched. Hers sped up. I reached for her hand slowly, in attempt not to wake her up. I wasn't prepared, however for her hand to swiftly dive into my pants and grab me through my boxers. My eyes firmly shut and my breathing ceased as she groaned softly near my ear.

By now I was hard as granite. Her hand was so warm, so good. Oh God. Too good. I need to move her hand. I should shift away. My thoughts flew out the window and I sucked in a shallow gasp of breath as her hand moved up my shaft through the thin material. She stopped abruptly and pinched the material of my silk boxers in her fingers for a second.

My eyes opened into slits as I peeked up at her face. She was still asleep but she wore a mask of confusion. Without warning she removed her hand. I groaned at the loss but also in relief I think... But more from the loss. Her ambitions were clear as her hand buried itself underneath the waistband of my boxers.

She grasped my member tightly now and I could fully feel the heat of her smooth palm against my icy skin. Once again my Bella began pumping me slowly. She swiped the thumb at the head to pick up the fluid that gathered there and moved swiftly downward. My breathing turned ragged. This is so wrong, she's asleep, she would be so embarrassed if she were to awake.

"Edward... Let me feel you.." she said sleepily, her voice husky and seductive. Oh my god. I groaned deep in my throat and gripped the sheets beneath me. Again, I watched her face to make sure she was still asleep. She was.

"Does this feel good Edward? Do I make you feel good?" she whispered near my ear biting her full bottom lip.

_Yes Bella it feels so good._

I wanted respond but I couldn't because my jaw was clenched tight and I could only continue to make strangled noises. Her grip tightened and I whimpered then growled. Jesus Christ.

_So good, so good, please don't stop._

These were the only cohorrent thoughts I could think as my angel pleasured me. Her heart was flying and she continued to moan breathily in my ear.

"Mmmm... Edward you feel so good in my hand. So hard…" Where was this Bella coming from? This wasn't my innocent angel, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying my new Bella and her seductive words. I didn't know my Bella could think such dirty words, nonetheless say them.

She sped up unexpectedly and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as her hand and voice continued to do wicked things to my body. I could feel the sheets ripping beneath me as I grasped at the shreds.

All of a sudden Bella leant over and captured my mouth with hers while still pumping me furiously. I was lost in a sea of sensation. So lost that I didn't notice her tongue slipping past my lips that were open as I gasped for the air that I didn't need. I panted into her mouth as her warm tongue slid onto mine.

I groaned loudly my eyes shut in pleasure. She was so sweet, so Bella. It was too much. The smell of her arousal permeated the air, her groans of pleasure mingling with mine, the delicious taste of her on my tongue, the feel of her warm palm creating the most delicious friction with my most sensitive body part. Too much sensation, too much pleasure.

_Oh god, oh god! For the love of all that is holy please- just..._

Before I knew what was happening, my whole body froze and my eyes screwed tightly shut. I felt my face contorted in pleasure as I growled in splendid rapture. Pleasure washed over me as I released in long streams, all the while Bella's hand milked me gently allowing me to ride out my orgasm. I felt euphoria recede and my breathing slow. I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

First, I noticed the stuffing that filled my palms. Wait, what? Oops... I obviously shredded the mattress. Hmmm... I could by her a new one but it will be a bit tricky to keep her from seeing it. Then, I felt the stickiness of my release on the inside of my boxers. The final thing I became aware of was my angel's groggy voice.

"Edward?"

* * *

**Well? Love it hate it? Wanna hit me with rotten fruit? Tell me in a review! This is my first story and I would LOVE some critisism. And tell you what, if I get enough reviews I'll do more but be warned, I love reading and writing about EDWARD'S pleasure... Bella can get some too but she doesn't get a whole one-shot to herself :) ~ Butterfly Kisses ~**


End file.
